It's Up To You
by SparkleBlueLemon
Summary: Xavier's got his hold on Kori, and Richard trys to get her out of this mess.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a re-write of 'It's Up To You' The original was my very first piece of writing (not at all good) it was written back in July of '09. I've looked back on it and it just seems so foreign to think I wrote it…then again it was my first story, ever. I hope those who've read it before are taking the chance to re read the newer, much improved, version. I have made it into one long one-shot (sort of) Please review; I'd love your guys feedback!**

**Original Posted: 7-13-09**

**Re-Write Written: 12/21/10**

**P.S. This has been uploaded over the older one, so it's gone. (Also, Some may think this is rushed, but it's better than what it was before…trust me.)**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

"Dude, you gotta calm down." Victor muttered as he watched one of his best friends, Richard Grayson, storm around the room with a look of destruction on his face. His fist slammed into his wall cracking the surface.

"How could I let this happen, Vic!" Richard yelled shaking his head in his own fury. "I promised she would be okay." He fell to the ground letting his back slide against the wall.

Victor shook his head, "Stop doing that man. It wasn't your fault, and she knows that." He walked up to Richard and sat down beside him.

"To hell it isn't, she's lying in a damn white room because of me. If I hadn't let her get close to that stupid ass psycho maybe this wouldn't have happened." Richard said more to himself than his friend. Victor remained silent beside him knowing now wasn't the time to try to persuade him otherwise.

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted him." Richard muttered pounding his hand on his floor. "I should have gone with my gut on this one, Vic and now looks what happened."

**Two Days Before**

Kori glided into the empty booth seat and peered over the menu so she was practically leaning over half the table. "Hey, baby, I got your call." Sapphire blue eyes peered up towards her and a set of pearly white teeth shone from over the menu.

"I see that." Richard pointed out. Kori laughed and sat back picking up her own menu, "You know I never understood why this place is called Stake and Shake when they have burgers here."

Richard chuckled lightly, "Kor, they got a lot of things besides the name of the place."

Kori mocked a pout, "I know, but I was actually kind of curious as to why you called me. You know I'm not very fond of such messages, typically saying meet me here ASAP. It makes me feel like something bad happened or something, you know?" Kori explained smiling as the waiter set a glass of water in front of her. Richard nodded knowing exactly what she was trying to say.

"You're right and I'm sorry it's just that I have a lot to explain before someone meets us here in about ten minutes." Kori raised an eyebrow in Richard's direction.

Taking a sip of her water before speaking up she said, "Someone's meeting us, who?"

Sighing lightly Richard leaned back in his chair, "His name is Xavier. I have a business project with him and I kinda told him I had a girlfriend."

Kori choked on her water. Wiping a napkin over her mouth after she regained her composure she looked at Richard and groaned, "Again? Richard I can't keep doing this. You need to find someone for real this time." Kori pointed out coming to a realization of why she was brought down here. Despite the butterflies in her stomach at the flattery of him wanting her to help him, she shook her head. "Come on, we're best friends and he'll figure that out right off the bat."

Richard looked down in defeat, "Jeez, Kori, please I'm begging you. I mean I'm twenty four and granted, yes, I have a bad reputation of being a player." He winced as he let the words flow from his mouth. "I just can't use someone just because I was a fool for not wanting to hurt my pride." _And I want to really be with you_, he added silently.

Kori narrowed her eyes at him, "Fine." She looked back down at her menu hoping he wasn't looking at her. She felt the warmth pool in her cheeks and she mentally sighed to herself. What good was it pretending not to like him, she was sure he had noticed, but maybe that wasn't the case.

"Oh," Richard spoke up. "Here he comes." _A little cocky at that._

Kori looked in the direction Richards narrowed gaze was fixated on and she was sure her mouth dropped open slightly. A tall man about the same height as Richard was walking towards them with his hands in his pocket. He had warm chocolate brown hair that hung in his hazel eyes, when his gaze met Kori's he parted his lips in a knowing smirk.

Kori closed her mouth and quickly looked away, pulling at her dress underneath the table. Xavier nonchalantly reached over a pulled a chair from another table and pulled it up to their booth.

"Grayson." Xavier acknowledged throwing a nod in his direction. He flicked his gaze to the red haired beauty and grinned at her, "And I do believe you're the lucky lady."

Kori smiled feeling a little nervous, "Ha, yeah that's me." She stared into his eyes feeling a surge of adrenalin rush through her. She bit her lip and looked down at the table. Richard tightened a fist underneath the table not liking the way his so called 'Co worker' was looking at Kori.

"You know," Richard began locking eyes with Xavier's. "Maybe we could just discuss this at work tomorrow or something."

Xavier gave a cocky smile, "But the view here is so much nicer."

Richard grinned and shook his head standing up from the booth, "You better back off, bud." Xavier stood up too not backing down.

"What's the matter, Richey, scared you're not good enough?" Xavier taunted. Kori quickly stood up and stepped in between the two and held up her hands so she was touch both of their chests. "Guys relax."

Xavier grinned down at Kori, "Don't worry, cutie. Your big boy here has got nothing to worry about…as long as he stays out of my way." Xavier back away and left the restaurant leaving a furious Richard and a clueless Kori.

"What's his deal?" Kori questioned gathering her things. Richard took out his wallet and threw a fifty on the table. He grabbed Kori's arm and began to haul her out the door. "Let me just take you home."

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Kori followed Richard up the steps that led to her apartment building. She stopped his hand as they began searching for her spare key which were usually placed on top of her door frame. "Richard, what's going on?"

Richard shook his head, "I don't like the guy." He let his hand fall to his side and walked back into the wall letting it support him. Kori moved by him and unlocked the door with her key. She smelled the faint aroma of Rachel's candles as she walked by her closed door. Richard followed her into the room and closed the door behind him.

Kori took out two cups and began filling them with water, "So what are you guys working on exactly?" She handed him a cup, which he took. He brought the rim to his mouth and swallowed a decent sized amount.

"I'm not sure exactly." Richard said as he mulled over what his boss Bruce Wayne, and also adoptive father, had said. "Something about a briefcase." Kori threw him a weird look and Richard nodded his head, "Yeah it doesn't make much sense to me either, considering that has nothing to do with my job description."

Kori nodded in understanding, "I suppose it'll give you something risky to do." She smiled recalling one of their previous conversations when they were young. Richard grinned at that remark and raised his glass to hers, "I hope so." They clinked their glasses and held each other's gaze as they took a swig.

"Oh, god." A voice mumbled behind them. "I don't understand why you guys can't see it." Rachel emerged wearing an old grey t shirt and dark green sweats. Her black hair was tied in a lose bun leaving it a nice messy look.

_Me either. _Richard thought. He placed his cup on the counter and looked back at Kori. "So I should probably go." He began backing away only to bump into the counter. Kori laughed at his sudden shyness and gave him a wave, "I'll see you soon then."

Richard nodded and walked out of the apartment. Kori smiled as the door closed and turned around jumping slightly at the look she received from Rachel. "You guys are pathetic." Kori rolled her eyes at her roommate.

"You are in no position to talk, _Rae Rae_." Kori said referring to her and her boyfriend Gar. She hastily ducked at the pillow that was thrown at her and laughed as she ran to her room ignoring Rachel's ongoing rant.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Opening her eyes due to the sun shining through her window, Kori stretched her limbs before slowly getting out of bed. She rubbed her eyes and walked to her closet. Picking out on of her formal dresses she'd be wearing for the day, due to the charity event she'd be going to, she slipped it on loving the way the emerald contrasted with her eyes. She placed a pair of taupe peep toed shoes on her feet and took down her tan colored coat.

She placed the jacket on, and then pulled her hair out from beneath it. Deciding to leave it straight she placed on some minimal make up and headed out the door.

Kori decided to stop at the bakery for a little breakfast and maybe a cup of coffee. She walked in the store and smiled as she saw no line.

"What can I get for you, Miss?" A worker behind the counter addressed her. Kori tapped her hands on the counter as she placed her order. "I'd like a small coffee with cream and sugar and a dozen doughnut bites."

The door ringed and Kori absentmindedly looked to see who had entered. She felt her heart beat speed up as she locked eyes with a familiar hazel color. The owner of the eyes threw her a dashing smile as he walked up to the counter.

"What a surprise." Xavier spoke watching as Kori took her cup of coffee from the worker. She flicked him a glance before picking up her bag that held her breakfast. "I'd love to stay and chat but I have to get running." Kori stated as she tried to walk past him. Kori was met with his broad chest draped in a white dress shirt and a red tie covered in a black suite.

"I don't suppose you've got Grayson waiting for you?" Xavier asked as he ran his hand along her arm. Kori closed her eyes mesmerized by the way his touch began to feel. She hardly knew the guy, but somehow he left her feeling dazed…and dare she say wanting more.

"Nope." Kori said pulling away from him, somehow wanting to leave him from her presence. She felt deep down there was something dangerous about him, but if that was so why did she feel herself smiling despite herself.

"What a shame."The way he said it she could tell it was anything but. He let his eyes travel down her body and he smiled as he again locked eyes with her.

"I don't suppose you're going to the charity event downtown?" Xavier asked curiously as he had drank in her attire. Kori's smile brightened.

"I am actually, and I guess you are also." Kori pointed out as she looked at him noticing he was wearing a tux. Xavier grinned down at her, "How about we eat here and chat a little." Kori nodded and walked over to a table," You go get yourself something, I'll wait here."

Xavier walked in line and waited to place his order. Kori searched her purse and quickly answered her phone, "Hello?"

Richards voice spoke from the other line, "Hey, Kori. Where are you?"

Kori bit her lip trying to decided if she should say. She caved in figuring he'd find out eventually, "I'm at the bakery…with Xavier."

A pause. "What."

It wasn't a question, more like a demand. Kori sighed into the phone. "Richard were just talking and besides were both going to the event, so I don't see what's wrong with getting to know him." She explained as she smiled up at Xavier as he sat down across from her. Not waiting for Richard to respond she began to lower her phone, "I'll call you later."

Xavier bit into a chocolate covered donut and raised an eyebrow in question. Kori smiled at him briefly before taking a sip of her coffee.

"So," Kori began. "What exactly are you working with Richard on?"

Xavier narrowed his eyes looking down at the table, "Can't say." Kori stared at him for a moment before deciding to let it go. "Okay, how did you get invited to the event?"

Xavier gave a sour smile, "My former boss." He said the words with venom. Kori nodded a little intrigued.

"Really, who?" Kori asked before adding, "If you don't mind me asking."

Xavier grinned, "Oh I don't mind, Cutie. He goes by Slade Wilson." Kori gaped at him slightly. She twirled her cup in her hand.

"I hear he's tough." Kori decided to say. Xavier snorted, "More like unbearable."

"So why are you still going? Former boss and all?" Kori wondered. Xavier looked up at her and shrugged, "I've got things to discuss…with some people."

Kori ignored the chill that ran down her spine. "Not good things, I suppose."

Xavier gave a slow rueful smirk, "Now, I wonder how you jumped to that conclusion." Kori glanced down at her watch and slowly stood. "I better get going."

Xavier nodded, "Yeah. I should get going also. See you later then?" Kori backed away from the table and gave him a smile, "Sure."

She walked quickly out of the bakery and rushed to her car. Her body shook slightly, was it just her or was there something off about the guy? Kori shook her head and began to drive downtown.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Kori smiled polity at the man who offered to take her coat. "Thank you." The man just nodded and moved to the people who had entered behind her. She maneuvered her way around the crowd and peered at the people's faces before finding the one she was looking for. A hand snaked around her waist and she jumped looking up quickly to see Xavier was looking straight ahead guiding her away from her intended target.

"What are you doing?" Kori hissed in a hushed whisperer. Xavier shook his head and shushed her. Kori considered making a scene, but decided against it. She frowned as Xavier guided them to a back door. "What the hell?" Kori demanded. Xavier grinned down at her, "Sorry, Cutie, but your just getting in the way of what I want."

"And what exactly is that?" Kori asked falling to her knees as Xavier pushed her threw the door. He hauled her up without second thought and continued down the hall dragging her.

"You've asked to many questions. I know your boy toy Grayson told you something." Xavier sneered. Kori threw him a look, "You mean the briefcase." Xavier chuckled, "Oh so he did tell you. What a horrible mistake."

Kori tried to reason with him, "Yeah, but that's all he said. Look Xavier I don't even know anything really, why don't you just let me go?"

Xavier shook his head, "No can do, princess. I'm gonna trade you."

Kori felt her stomach sink, "Trade me with who."

Xavier pushed her roughly down on a creaky rusty chair, "Not a who a what."

Kori winced as the ropes tightened on her flesh, "Richard will know something's up…he already didn't like you and when he comes here looking for me he'll find you." Kori ranted trying not to panic.

Xavier flashed her a grin, "Good. That's what I want."

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

"Hey, Bruce, you've seen Kori?" Richard asked appearing by his adoptive father's side. A middle aged man with a clean cut of black hair raised an eyebrow at his son. "I would of thought she come here with you?"

Richard frowned, "So you haven't?" Bruce shook his head, "I might be mistaken, ,but I'm sure Mr. Redd was with her."

Richards hands clenched at his sides, "And you let her go with him." Bruce cleared his throat, "Now don't look at me like that. Mr. Redd seems like a decent man." He lied hoping Richard wouldn't over react and do something reckless.

Muttering a not so thankful thank you to Bruce, Richard glided towards one of his co workers, "You've seen Kori, anywhere?"

The man shook his head, "Sorry, man." Richard nodded and moved past the guy. He went over to the bar and said to the tender, "A beer, please."

"Coming up." He replied turning around fishing out a beer from the fridge under the counter. The beer glided across the counter and Richard caught it with ease. He twisted off the top and took a swig. He swallowed the sip down slowly narrowing his eyes as he spotted Xavier. Wasting no time in getting up Richard was over there in a heartbeat.

"Where is she?" He demanded. Xavier looked over and grinned, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Richard hauled Xavier towards him grabbing a fistful of his tuxedo, "I don't have time for your stupid games. Where. The. Hell. Is. She."

Xavier let a chuckle escape his mouth, "Don't worry. As long as I get what I want, which you already know, she'll be fine."

"What's in the briefcase?" Richard asked harshly not sparing a glance at the numerous people looking in their direction.

Xavier pretended to think about it before saying, "Things."

Richard shook his head, "I'll give you the damn thing, if you tell me where she is." Xavier nodded his head, "You see that's not good enough, I want your little bitch to suffer first." Richard's hands turned white as he gripped the fabric in his hands.

"Not if I kill you first." Richard threatened. Xavier mocked shock before easing his way out of the death grip that had been holding him. "You wouldn't do that, especially since you have so much to lose." He taunted walking backwards towards the exit. He pointed at Richard, "One hour, meet me by the pier."

Richard cursed loudly and glared at the doors. He turned around and staggered back slightly meeting the intense look on his father's face. "I really hope you didn't just think I'd give it to you." The people around them began going back to their own business, although some sparred a glance in their direction every so often.

"He has Kori." Richard said as if it would change something. Bruce nod was stern, "I'm well of aware. And I know where she is, at that." He gestured for Richard to follow and Richard did so without second thought.

"You see," Bruce began as they walked. "I knew something was up with the guy. There had to be a reason Wilson would just let the guy go, and we all know Slade is very keen on being on top, so for him to just let a perfectly good worker go was a bit odd. I saw him grab her and drag her away. I sent one of my guys to follow them, and he came back with directions. Here's what you're going to do, get Kori out and meet Xavier with a decoy briefcase. Understood?" Bruce asked pushing open the door that led to a narrow hallway.

"I got it." Richard affirmed. Bruce motioned with his hand that the door they stood in front of was the one Kori was in. He pushed past Bruce and threw open the door. The words in his mouth died from his lips as he watch Xavier through him a smug smile. He had one of his hands wrapped firmly around Koris mid section as the other held a knife against her neck. Kori staggered lightly at the sound of the door, but regained composer as she saw who it was.

"Get your hands off her, we had a deal." Richard growled, although knowing full well he hadn't trusted Xavier. Xavier nodded as if he was a little saddened to admit it, "Yeah we did, but that wasn't really fair considering your old man had me high tailed earlier. I knew you'd be coming down here, so I thought why not give you a show."

Richards hands tightened into fists as he ran towards Xavier not thinking of what this action would inflict. Xavier's eyes glinted and he quickly slashed at Kori before shoving her aside and blocked the fierce fist that swung at his face.

Kori groaned as she landed on the ground, Bruce rushed over to her and helped drag her towards the door. After making sure that she was able to keep pressure on her side he raced back inside.

"Dick, this isn't helping anything." Bruce yelled as he hauled Richard off Xavier. He tugged his arm free of his father and glared, "He has to pay, Bruce."

Bruce eyed the mentioned man and shook his head at the smirk slowly creeping onto the man's mouth. "Get up."

Xavier rolled his eyes and hopped up, "Just so you guys understand, I'm not stupid. I've got the briefcase."

Bruce's eyes widened slightly. Xavier laughed, "That's right old man. Your security isn't that efficient if I must say." He walked around Richard and Bruce in a slow circle. "I just added Kori in for fun."

Richard sneered, "You son of a-"

Xavier held up his hand, "Uh huh. You wouldn't want to insult the man who literally holds your dear Kori's life in his hands now would you?" Xavier chuckled at their confused faces.

"I poisoned her with some deadly snake venom; don't even ask how I got that stuff." Xavier shuddered as if mentally thinking of it.

"You're lying." Richard said glancing towards Kori who was laying on the ground with her head against the wall holding her side. She had her eyes closed as her head rested on her shoulder.

Xavier snorted, "Believe what you want to. She only has about an hour, if you ask me." He grinned at both Bruce and Richard, "Now if you excuse me."

Xavier threw out a smoke bomb and quickly exited leaving behind a stunned Richard and Bruce. As the smoke settled down Richard ran out the door followed by Bruce.

"Kori, are you okay?" Richard asked as he settled by her side. Kori stayed still with her eyes remaining shut. Richard cussed lowly and picked her up. Turning to Bruce he said, "I'm taking her to the hospital." Bruce nodded and began calling his people demanding to ask them how they let the briefcase get stolen.

**TTTTTTTTTT**

"Dude, you gotta calm down." Victor muttered as he watched one of his best friends, Richard Grayson, storm around the room with a look of destruction on his face. His fist slammed into his wall cracking the surface.

"How could I let this happen, Vic!" Richard yelled shaking his head in his own fury. "I promised she would be okay." He fell to the ground letting his back slide against the wall.

Victor shook his head, "Stop doing that man. It wasn't your fault, and she knows that." He walked up to Richard and sat down beside him.

"To hell it isn't, she's lying in a damn white room because of me. If I hadn't let her get close to that stupid ass psycho maybe this wouldn't have happened." Richard said more to himself than his friend. Victor remained silent beside him knowing now wasn't the time to try to persuade him otherwise.

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted him." Richard muttered pounding his hand on his floor. "I should have gone with my gut on this one, Vic and now looks what happened."

A nurse interrupted clearing her throat, "You guys are able to see her if you'd like." Richard muttered thanks and pushed himself up. Victor nodded his head towards Kori's room, "I'll wait." Richard swallowed lightly and headed in the room.

Kori was looking up to the ceiling and glanced her eyes over towards the door when she heard footsteps, "Hey." She smiled weakly.

Richard took a seat by her bed, "Hey." They sat in silence not knowing what to say aloud, but having plenty to say mentally. Kori watched him battle with himself and murmured, "You saved me, you know?"

Richard opened his mouth, but Kori shushed him before he could utter a word. "Please, don't fight me on this. I know your thinking it was your fault, but listen to me when I say it wasn't." Kori pleaded.

Richard narrowed his eyes, "Yes it was, Kori." He said firmly.

Kori shook her head and sighed, "You such a stubborn person."

Richard looked down at her, "Okay, I feel bad enough you know…insults aren't helping." Kori laughed quietly and looked at him.

"I'm sorry..It's just that..." Kori let the sentence die and she looked to the ground. Richard looked at her, "It's just what?"

Kori met his eyes and she smiled lightly, "I just keep thinking I wasn't going to see you again. And after everything you wouldn't know."

"Know what?" Richard asked his heart pounding, having an idea what she was going to say.

"That, I love you." Kori said quietly. Richer picked up her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"I love you, too."

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**The End!**

**So that was the re-write, tell me what you thought. Also, as stated above, it may have seemed rushed but it's better than what was up before.**


	2. Special Thanks

I have posted a **newer version **of this story. **Enjoy!**

This is a **Special Thank You** for those who have read the original story of this before I erased it and posted up the newer version.

**-YolandaFriella**

**-Emily Snow Loves TT**

**-NadiaGirl**

**-PrettyDamnSick**

**-AllieGrayson**

**-FreakishilyDivine**

**-TheGreatLeapOfTheFall**

**-Makiea101**

**-Moon-Destroyer**

**-AngelaYouKnowTheOneFromSchool**


End file.
